Silent Tears
by LadySora
Summary: Yugi is being ignored. but then he finds out that he is really wanted, by one person more then his other friends. lemon in chp. 4! rating will go up! no flamez! R&R! Chapter 7 is up! THE LEMON HAS COME!
1. Cry Myself To Sleep

Sora: Well here I am again! And with a real yaoi. But not until the four chapter I think….

Yami Sora: She can't remember.

Sora: Shut up Yami!

Yami: But I didn't say anything.

Sora: Not you! My yami.

Yami: Okay!

Sora: Oi vey. Well here is the fic!

Yugi's POV

I watched them, laughing, smiling, having fun, without me. Ever since Yami got his own body everybody wants to be with him. I mean at first it was great. Everybody wanted to hang out with me too. Then things just got worse. Slowly they started to ignore me. Then finally they forgot all about me. So now I sit up in my room. Crying. But I'm silent. I just let the tears roll down my cheeks, but I don't make a sound. Afraid that someone would hear me, Ra forbid, they notice me. I look at the clock and it read 11:30p.m. Time to go to sleep and cry myself to sleep again.

Yami's POV

As my little hikari went to bed I watched him. Not in that way you perverts! Anyways he hopped into bed and fell asleep. I did my nightly routine of watching him sleep, wiping his tears away and giving him a good night kiss before I head to bed. He's so innocent when he sleeps. I love just to watch him. He reminds me of an Angel. A sad Angel. Why must you cry my little Angel? What makes you so sad? Is it I who have made my little Angel cry? If so I am sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I love you, my little Angel. Please find it some where in you innocent heart to for give me. I never want to make you cry again.

Normal POV

Yami sat and watched Yugi as he slept. Yugi's tears were stronger then before. He began to talk in his sleep.

"Yami, why?"

"Why what, my little Angel?"

"Why do you hate me so? You and the others. Why Am I Ignored?"

"We don't ignore you. You never want to be around us."

"But I do! You guys are my friends. And I care about you guys. I just want to be wanted. Is that too much to ask?"

"No, my Angel, it's not." Yami bent down and wiped away Yugi's tears, and kiss him, on the lips, goodnight. Usually Yami would smile and leave, but a little hand grabbed his arm. He was shocked. He swore that he was asleep. As he looked, he saw Yugi still asleep. 'Must be dreaming.' Yami thought to himself and decided to stay the night. Not wanting to stir Yugi from his peaceful slumber. A little while later he began to doze. He laid down on the bed and fell asleep right next to his little Angel.

Sora: There's the first of eight chapters. I hope everybody likes it!

Yami Sora: I'm sure they will. Just hope they better like that lemon later on.

Sora: Oh Ra, I do hope so. It's my first lemon and to tell the truth, it's not all that great.

Yami Sora: I'm sure it will be fine, hikari! Just sit back and relax and let the reviews poor in.

Sora: Alright. I guess you're right.

Yami Sora: Of course I am.

Sora: And sorry if my chapters are so short. Writing them in a notebook then putting them onto a computer makes a huge difference!

Yugi and Yami: Yea! Please review!


	2. Being Wanted Again

Sora: Hello everybody!

Yami Sora: 'yawn' Huh?

Sora: Did you stay up all night again?

Yami Sora: 'nods'

Sora: You're hopeless. Well here's the next chapter!

Yugi woke up the nest morning to a surprise. Yami had his arm around Yugi and holding him close. He smiled and snuggled closer. This woke up Yami. He looked over at his hikari and smiled. He gently got up as to not wake him. What he didn't know was that he was being watched by a "sleeping" figure on a small bed. He closed the door as quietly as possible. "My little Angel," he whispered and he left.

"He does care about me!" Yugi got out of bed and headed downstairs. He spotted Yami sitting on the couch watching cartoons. He jumped the rest of the stairs and ran over to Yami and hugged him.

"Whoa, what's this for?"

"You do care about me!"

"Yugi, I never stopped. What make you think I did?"

"You and the other ignored me."

"Ignore you? Yugi, why would we do that?"

"Because you guys don't want to hang with me anymore."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you felt this way. Do you wanna come with us to the mall today?"

"Would I?! Yes!"

"Alright, go get dressed."

"I'll be done in five minutes!"

"Alright." Yugi ran up the stairs to get changed. 'He's so cute. But I wonder if he loves me. I can't think like that. I know he does care but, I just…" His thinking was interrupted by his Angel jumping every other step. "You ready?"

"Yup! Let's go!" They headed off to the mall to meet their friends.

When they got there Yugi was greeted by his friends. Everybody was really happy to see him. Specially a certain brunette.

"Yugi! Oh my god, I've missed you!" Tea hugged Yugi and he returned her embrace.

"I've missed you too."

" Hey, little buddy, you're back! Com' here!" Joey gave Yugi a nuggie.

"Joey, my hair," He said laughing.

"Sorry, forgot. But those spikes, my god, how do you keep them like that?" Yugi shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey, buddy, welcome back." Tristan said as he playfully punched Yugi in the arm.

"Thanks, Tristan," Yugi said rubbing his arm.

"Hey, Yugi," Came a sweet voice.

"Hi, Serenity."

"I'm glad you decided to come hang with us today. We've miss you so much."

"Okay, I'm hungry."

"Joey, you're always hungry." Everybody moaned.

"I'm a growing boy. I can't help it." They headed to the food court and everybody grabbed some lunch . Joey ate at least five hot dogs.

"BURP!"

"JOEY!"

"Excuse me! I'm full."

"That's a miracle." Tea spat.

"Why I outha!"

"Joey, calm down, man." Tristan was trying to hold him back.

"I'm fine. I'm cool. Joey Wheeler will not lose control over a girl."

"Did my puppy eat his lunch?"

"Kaiba!" Joey jumped out of his chair and went to go kiss the CEO. "When did you get back?"

"I flew in about an hour ago. I wanted to surprise you. Oh hey, Yugi. Haven't seen you in awhile."

"Nice to see you too, where's…" Mokuba jumped out from behind Seto and pounced on Yugi.

"YUGI!!!!!! How are ya?"

"I'm fine, Mokuba. I see you're doing okay as well."

"Come on, Mokuba, we have to go."

"Aww, but I wanna stay with Yugi. Please." he used the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, god, don't do that."

"Kaiba, stay too. I haven't seen you in over a month. The puppy misses his master." He started to whimper like a little puppy and began to nuzzle the CEO's neck.

"Alright. Only because I haven't seen my puppy in a long time."

"Aww, Kaiba's a big softie. How sweet." Tristan spoke.

"Come on guys, don't start to fight. Let's have fun!" Yugi jumped and headed for the arcade. On the way there he thought, 'It's nice to be wanted again.'

Sora: How sweet!

Yami Sora: ZZZZZZZZ

Sora: Yami!

Yami Sora: Huh what?! But I don't wanna go to school mommy, it's Saturday.

Sora: Oh boy. Umm, well. While I get her back to bed and on a normal sleeping schedule I shall write l8er. 'Tries to pick up Yami Sora.' Ra, you're heavy.

Yami Sora: A sea monkey stole my money.

Sora: You've seen _Finding Nemo _way to many times. 'Don't own!' Come on, let's get you to bed.

Yami Sora: Hello, my name's Bruce. Hello Bruce.

Sora: Oh boy. 'shakes head'


	3. Yelling And Confessions

Sora: I'm back! Sorry it's been taking me so long to update……

Soraina: Bet you are.

Sora: But I am! I'm gonna write two chapters today! And possibly a new story or two. I have to see how I feel and what time it is. Well here's chapter three!

Later that night Yugi was humming happily, Yami watched from the doorway. Yugi noticed he was being watched and stopped humming.

"Why'd you stop?"

"I didn't know anybody was there. Yami, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Why did you guys ignore me for so long?"

"Yugi, we weren't ignoring you. You seemed to drift away…"

"No, I didn't! You guys ignored me!" That's when the yelling began.

"You drifted away from us! We thought you hated us!"

"I never hated you guys! You're my friends!"

"If we are your friends then why?! You acted like you didn't want to be around us!"

"I wanted to be around you guys! You didn't want to be around me!"

"That's not true! We wanted you around, I wanted you around!"

"I wanted to be with you too! I love you, Yami!"

"I love you too, Yugi!" They stopped and blushed. Yugi plopped on his bed ready to get rejected but knowing Yami felt the same way. Yami went over to Yugi and sat down next to him. Yugi turned away to hide his face. Yami cupped Yugi's face and turned it to him, only to be met with tear filled amethyst eyes. "No need to cry, little one. I promise that you'll never cry again. I especially, will never make you cry again." He wiped away Yugi's tears and pulled him into a kiss. Yami licked Yugi's bottom lip for entrance. Yugi let him in. Yami explored his mouth. Yugi thought, 'This is the best day of my life.'

Sora: Sorry it's so short. Like I said before it's a lot different putting it on the computer from a note book.

Soraina: It's okay. And next chapter is the much awaited lemon!

Sora: Yea, right….umm later!

Yugi: Please review.


	4. Lemon, Lemon, And More Lemon

Sora: Like I promised here is my other chapter that I promised you.

Soraina: Well let's get the show going then.

Sora: Alright would you please chill. The much awaited lemon!

Yami pushed Yugi onto the bed and kept kissing him. He began to take off Yugi's shirt. He led a trail of kisses from his stomach to his lips. Yugi giggled a bit because he was ticklish.

"Yami…that….tickles…" He couldn't stop laughing until Yami silenced him by shutting his mouth with his own. He started to unbutton Yugi's pants. "Hey, not fair."

"What's not fair?"

"I'll be naked and you're still have all your clothes on."

"Fine." He starts to take his shirt off.

"You took mine off, I'm taking yours off." Yugi took Yami's shirt off and pushed Yami on the bed.

"What the?"

"You didn't think I could do that, did you?"

"No, I didn't. And I like it." Yugi started where Yami left off. He began to take off Yami's pants and to an interesting surprise. NO BOXERS!

"You like to feel free huh? Okay then." Yugi grabbed and started to thrust. Harder and harder.

'Has he done this before?' Yami thought but lost his thought when he felt teeth on his right nipple. Yugi started to nibble at Yami's nipple and he moaned in pleasure. He really enjoyed it. And so did Yugi. He stopped nibbling and began to such on Yami's neck. "Harder! Harder!" Yami yelled. Yugi didn't know which so he did both. "Ow!" You bit me."

"Oh, sorry."

"My turn." Then Yami flipped Yugi over and began what he was trying to do before. It went on like that for a few hours with more hand jobs, a few blow jobs, and anal sex. (I know nasty, but I like nasty. Just I'm sure how to write that part. I'll let you guys with your imaginations come up with something. Also, let's just say that they were sore in the morning. 'wink')

Sora: Well there is the very short lemon. But it's a lemon people! I tried my hardest! I really, really did!

Soraina: She did. It took her a whole day to write that.

Sora: Yami, shut up! They didn't need to know that.

Soraina: Sorry. I love you!

Sora: Sure.

Yami: Please review!


	5. They've Changed

Sora: Sorry for the long wait. I've been so busy. And work is killing me.

Soraina: Hmph.

Sora: What's wrong?

Soraina: You never have time for me anymore.

Sora: I'm sorry. 'kiss' Wanna help me type my story.

Soraina: Okay.

/Hikari to Yami/

(Yami to Hikari)

The next morning Yugi woke up to an empty bed. He smelled breakfast and figured Yami was cooking. Yugi moved out of the bed, very, very, very slowly. He was pretty sore from the night before. (I would be too, going on for three and a half hours straight, dear Ra.) He got out of bed and threw some pants on. He walked down the steps and saw Yami cooking. Yami was whistling and making pancakes. He took the fryer off the stove and flipped the pancake in the air and landed it perfectly on the fryer. (frying pan.) (I can't do that! 'tear') He heard clapping from the doorway.

"How'd you sleep, my little Angel?"

" That was the best sleep I've ever had." Yugi walked up to Yami and hugged him. Yami kissed him on the forehead.

"Go sit down, breakfast is almost ready," Yugi sat down, waiting for his lover and…food!

They ate breakfast, then got dressed and went out. (Did I mention that it's summer? I didn't? Well I did now!) They were on their way to the park to meet up with Ryou, Bakura, Marik, and Malik. They walked hand in hand down the street. When they got to the park Marik and Malik were making out, Ryou was building a sand castle, and Bakura was trying to send a squirrel to the shadow realm for throwing nuts at him.

"BAKA SQUIRREL! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" And he started to case after it. They decided to leave everybody to what they were doing. They were early anyway. Yugi saw the swings and quickly ran over to them dragging Yami.

"Yami, push me!" Yugi said, feeling like a kid again. (Even though he looks like one.)

"Alright." Yami had to chuckle at his koi, because he was just so damn cute! (Kawaiiness!) Yami pushed Yugi for a while, then Yugi pushed Yami. "Hey, this is fun!" After awhile everybody stopped what they were doing. (Bakura was still casing a squirrel.)

"Hey, guys!" Yugi said waving happily at the three of the four friends.

"Hello, old chap!" A British boy spoke. (And we all know who he is!) "How is everyone?"

"Fine, where's Bakura?" Yami asked.

"Oh casing a squirrel."

"I don't wanna know."

"You baka squirrel! Stop throwing nuts at me! That's it…Ouch! I'm sending you nutty ass to the shadow realm!" (As if right on cue.)

"That answers my question."

"How bout we go and eat something…." Ryou suggested. And almost at the mention of food Bakura stopped chasing the squirrel, ran up to Ryou, kissed him, and dragged the others to a burger stand. (Very OOC of him.) They ate and talked. Yugi and Yami stole kisses every once and awhile. Ryou noticed a change in the two tri-colored hair teens. He caught them kissing and becoming very, very close. Also they both seemed to be limping and really, and I mean really happy.

/Bakura, don't those two seem happy/

(Foooooooooooooooooood….)

/BAKURA/

"Ahh!" Bakura screamed as hi hikari yelled at him in the mind link. "I saw a bug." Nobody questioned him, just raised an eyebrow.

(What hikari?)

/Don't the seem happy/

(Who? Marik and Malik?)

/No! Yami and Yugi/

(Oh, not really…)

/Bakura…./

(What!)

/ Look at Yami and Yugi./

(Yeah, I'm looking.)

/Watch closely./

(O.O They….they…they kissed!)

/ 'mental slap' DUH! Dear Ra, you're slow./

( Sorry.) Ryou shut the mind link and went back to watching Yugi and Yami.

(Hikari?)

/Yes, Marik/

(Does the pharaoh and his look-a-like seem different?)

/ How so? Oh, and they have names ya know./

(Yea, yea. But look at them!)

/Yea…and/

(they are kissing!)

/What/

(Yea…that's what I said.)

/I think I need to go think this over./ He shut the mind link.

(Hikari? Hikari! Damn I hate when he does that.)

Sora: End Chapter.

Soraina: Finally.

Sora: Whatever. I'm tired. Night, night.

Bakura: Please re- 'gets hit on the head with a nut' Baka squirrel! I'll get you for that!

Ryou: Please review!


	6. Terrible News

Sora: I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SOOOOOO LONG! I'VE BEEN AT WORK AND SCHOOL AND MY TRIP! PLEASE DON'T SEND ME TO THE SHADOW REALM! I BEG OF YOU! Oh and here's the next chapter.

A few weeks later Yugi was walking in the park. It began to rain. He didn't have a coat or anything. As he ran home he got wetter. Finally he got home and passed out on the floor.

"Yugi? You home? Yugi? Yugi! Dear Ra!" Yami ran over to his lover and brought him to the hospital. "Someone help! My bother isn't breathing very well!" a doctor came rushing in and took Yugi to the ER. After about an hour the doctor came out and told the Yami the news.

"Mr. Moto?"

"Yes?"

"Your bother, is extremely ill. He has a severe case of phenomena. He may not make it through the night."

"I….I see. May I see him?"

"Yes, he actually wants you there with him until he…passes."

"I understand."

"You can go in now." Yami went to Yugi's room and opened the door only to hear violent coughing. He looked in and saw his aibou surrounded by machines and wires.

"Yami? I'm not gonna make it, am I?" Yami went over to him and held his hand. Tears quietly rolled down Yugi's face.

"Don't cry. No matter what, I'll always love you." He kissed Yugi and he could feel tears streaming down his face. Yami held his back so that Yugi would stop. He pulled away and looked at his hikari. "Yugi, you should sleep. You need your rest."

"But what if I never wake up?"

"Just have a peaceful rest my little Angel. I love you, Yugi."

"I love you too." They kissed one last time. And Yugi slept, but he was not to be awaken, for he passed in his sleep.

Sora: So sad, but so true….

Soraina: That's it! You can't just end it there!

Sora: That's not the last chapter silly. I still have one more to write.

Soraina: Phew, okay!

Bakura: Why do I have to say it?

Sora: Because if you don't, I'll get that squirrel on you again.

Bakura: Fine, baka squirrel….Please review.


	7. Here With Out You

Sora: I'm beginning to think that people don't like me doing this at the beginning of my chapters….well to damn bad! I'm tired of the flames and I'm tired of people telling me what is wrong with my work. I know it's not perfect but for god sake man, do me a favor and before you flame me think about what you are doing, look at your own work, and realize, hey, I'm not perfect either. So do me a big favor and leave my work alone if your work isn't perfect, because nobody and I mean NOBODY is perfect. Now that's that so shove it!

Yami's POV

It's been a year since my Angel had passed. Since then, I've kept to myself. I never leave the house. My friends bring me food and company. But for the past two months I've been in this room, sitting here. Holding a picture of my love in my hand. Letting silent tears stream down my face. I've just been sitting here and sitting, and sitting. Crying about what I have lost. Being here without him. It hurts. I miss him so. I love him so much, but yet I can't let him go. He will always remain in my heart. I just can't let him go. My light, my love, my…Angel. I miss you.

5,000 Years Later (Normal POV)

Yami still stays in the one spot in the room. He finally decided it was time to move on. When he turned around a familiar sight caught his eye.

"Yugi!" He ran up to his koi and hugged him.

"I've miss you too. You ready to go home now?"

"Huh? But I am home."

"No, I mean up there!" Yugi pointed toward heaven.

"But I'm not dead."

"Wrong. You committed suicide, remember?"

"No, I didn't, I'm alive."

"Wrong again my love. Look at your wrists. Go on. Don't just stand there." Yami looked at his wrists horrified to find scars of many cuts aligned on his veins.

"I did kill myself. Now I remember. I couldn't take living anymore and I wanted to be with you. How long have I been dead for?"

"Umm, I think 5,000 years."

"Huh?" His jaw dropped. "5,000 years? Wow, that's a long time, but why so long?"

"Dunno."

"But, if I wasn't home then where am I?"

"Hell."

"Great..."

"Oh come on. Like you knew. Let's go. I've been waiting for 5,000 years, I'm not waiting any longer." They flew up, hand in hand, into heaven; where Yami spent the rest of his time in his lover's arms. Where he belonged.

Sora: Done! Hee Hee. Finally. Now I have to do another fic and I'll be done! Whoot!

Soraina: Somebody's happy.

Sora: Yup! Of course I am….as long as nobody decides to flame me….. 'growls'

Soraina: Oh boy.

Joey: Again? Please review!


End file.
